Dancing at Street Lights
by Hikaru No Ribbon
Summary: Inspired by Step Up, Save the Last Dance and other dance-related movies and music in general.    The gang was invited to a Street Dance party by Billy. But what Billy doesn't know is that the party can either be awkward or the best party they ever had.
1. Prologue: Planning Big, Getting Small

**Title: **Dancing at Street Lights  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the cast of Young Avengers or anything Marvel-related.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Planning Big, Getting Small<p>

* * *

><p>Billy arrived in school normally like any other student would be, behaving normally just like how his mom would want him to be. Sometimes, he feels okay being alone, walking alone, yet trying to enjoy life as it is, accepting his own orientation and all that personal about his.<p>

Then Cassie caught up with Billy and both of them chatted along the corridors of school. Well, you know, about school stuff, their relationship, their sex li- **OKAY**, so we're not going into details on that. No really, we shouldn't… at the moment.

While they were talking about how their classes are getting more drag because of the exams, Billy saw something that caught his eye next to Cassie; a small poster of a figure dancing in the middle of the street. **WELL**, that drawing looked like someone willing to die, waiting for a car to bang over it while waving its arms about in the air.

"This looks interesting," said Billy, tilting his head to get a better angle on looking at it.

"Ya think?" asked Cassie.

"Well yeah, it is," he replied. "I mean,** who** doesn't like dancing, I'm asking you."

"No, it's not that," sighed Cassie.

"What, you can't dance?" Billy asked.

"It's not that I can't dance, B." she replied. "It's just that I don't have someone else to dance with, exactly."

"Wait, I thought you ha-… oh."

"What?"

"…Nothing."

"Come on, spill it out already."

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, really. I just forgotten about my homework, that's all…" lied Billy.

Billy knew that Cassie fell in love with someone who happened to be an android, of all things. He just doesn't want to hurt her feelings and he could feel guilty about mentioning about it as well. The bell rang and Billy snapped out of his thoughts. "Damn, I gonna be late."

"I'll meet you at the tower, then," said Cassie as we walked off to her class.

Billy still held onto the poster and kept it inside his bag for later.

* * *

><p>During class, Billy was trying concentrate on the lesson on calculus when his phone vibrated and everyone looked at him. He blushed a bit and picks up the phone. It was his lover.<p>

"Billy, you got time now?" Teddy asked. And he even talks to him a very normal way. Wait… does this means that his class ended early today?

"Not now, I'm still having class right now."

"Er… oops…"

"Sir, this is not the first time."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, alright?"

"I'll call you back later," and then Billy puts down his phone and switched it off. "**Well then**. Where were we?"

* * *

><p>After class, Billy left and the first thing when he met Teddy, his first line was: "Why exactly do you have to call me during class for?" with a rather annoyed face on him. But he smirked a bit, anyway.<p>

"My class ended early so I thought I could call you and all that." Teddy replied with a bored face.

"…wait… why does your class ended early?"

"Well it's because the teacher wasn't feeling too good. So he dismissed us earlier. Dunno why, though."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I got something to show you," said Billy as he took the poster out of his bag. He showed it to Teddy and he looked extremely blurred. "…what?" was Teddy's reaction when he saw the poster.

"Well? Do you wanna go there or not?"

"Dancing?" Teddy questioned. "In the public?"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"…Ican'tdanceI'msorry."

_Wait, why does this reason sounded so familiar? _Billy thought.

"Oh **COME ON**. I could teach you a move or two!" replied Billy. And I swear to God, Billy is incredibly good in dancing. He tends to lock his own room and dance while blasting his own music in the room when his parents and his little brothers are away. Well you could say he's trying to move away from his boredom this way. But sometimes he tends to be rather ashamed on how he dances off.

"I'm still not going there," said Teddy, not changing his mind on that request.

"Okay, then I'll go take that pudding off from you, if that's how it is," replied Billy. Teddy has a new obsession on food: **pudding**. No matter how sweet and tender it is, even Billy admitted, he cannot help the fact that it almost make him feel diabetic just by looking at it. Too much sugar, he thought.

"Nu-uh, you ain' stealing me pudding!"

"Then **PLEASE** go out with me for this," begged Billy.

"So this is a date, then?" Teddy asked.

"I'm trying to invite the others, actually," he replied. "So… please?"

"Okay fine, because you forced me to," sighed Teddy. Billy rejoiced and kissed Billy on the cheek just to make his lover ever better and making sure he won't regret it. "Can I have my pudding **now**?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This is the 3rd fanfiction I've ever wrote on in general (you don't find the first 2 on my profile). BUT, this my first time ever to write based on Young Avengers. So I'm really sorry if this hasn't exceeded your expectations. Do review if you enjoyed it.

I was inspired by Step Up, Save the Last Dance and pretty much anything musical. So do expect this fanfiction to be dance-oriented. (I just can't help myself, I'm so sorry.)

Onto the summary, the gang was invited to a Street Dance party by Billy. Teddy doesn't feel comfortable with dancing because he doesn't even know how to dance whereas Cassie doesn't even know who to dance with. I'll be going through Tommy, Eli, Kate and Jonas tomorrow, if I had the time, that is.


	2. Chapter 1: Inviting the Gang

**Title: **Dancing at Street Lights  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the cast of Young Avengers or anything Marvel-related.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Inviting the Gang<p>

* * *

><p>"So how's it gonna work?" Teddy asked as he rubbed the back of his own neck. He's in doubt whether Billy's invitation is ever going to work with the rest of the gang or not. Billy still determined to give it a try. Besides, to him, it's a one-time opportunity on what they can show what they're made of.<p>

Billy asked Kate whether she would want to come over to the Street Dance party. "Well, I don't mind. If Eli's coming, that is."

"Oh, so ya not dancing with me?" yelled Tommy from his room. Apparently, he knows about the event before Billy. He even heard the conversation between Billy and Kate with his door closed. He sounded disappointed, alright. "Geez, what a turn-off."

"You could dance with Cassie, if you want."

"Erm… no thanks," Tommy replied. He felt uncomfortable the minute Kate mentioned her name. He just… doesn't like her at all. "Isn't Cassie with Jonas?"

"You know Jonas, right?"

"…Oh yeah, right," Tommy realized. "But he can shape-shift like Teddy, right? Why not he transform into a human?"

"It's complicated," said Kate. Tommy just sighed and continued playing his computer game.

Eli came in after school when Teddy, Billy and Kate were talking with his bag full of groceries for dinner. He looks at them, blurred as he didn't know what's going on in the tower. "Hmm? What's this about?"

"Hey Eli, you got time tomorrow night, right?" Billy asked. "There's a Street Dance party on that day itself. Thought you guys wanna join in or so. I brought Teddy along, but the more, the merrier."

"What does Kate say about it?"

"I said I don't mind coming over. Just wondering if you wanna go out?" Kate replied. "I mean, I don't like dancing alone, you know. The feeling is awkward when you dance alone."

"I feel you," said Billy. He has those days when he got really harassed when he was dancing in prom night. Alone. Without Teddy. Heck, it was one of those days he didn't even met Teddy before. He didn't feel good and never went back to prom night until Teddy went into his life.

Same goes to Kate, but somehow a lot worse than Billy. Kate danced like there's no tomorrow. She was a lot better than Billy, in my honest opinion, until she's been asked out by tons of unwanted boys in her school. She even shouted at them about not treating her like a dancing prostitute. In the end, she went with her friends, but never dared to dance in prom nights ever again. She felt as if her freedom to dance just been taken away from her.

"Now that we know that Kate and Eli are coming," said Billy. "What about Cassie and Tommy?"

"Cassie doesn't like dancing alone too," Kate replied. "Tommy wanted to dance with me, but I actually rejected his offer."

"Good for him, then," said Eli. "I mean he won't humiliate you or anything, right?"

"I heard that, idiot," yelled Tommy again. "One more time and I'll blast you away." Teddy just laughed and Billy and Kate slammed their own faces with their palms.

"Wait a second," Billy realized something. "You guys can dance solo right?"

"I sure can dance on my own, alright." Tommy replied, still playing his computer game.

"So I guess there's no need for pairings, is there?" Billy assured. "But the problem is Cassie. Can't she dance alone?" Kate just sighed and felt sorry for Cassie.

"But she has us, so I don't think there's anything to worry, right?" Teddy asked. "I mean, the whole gang is going, excluding Jonas." Billy just hoped he's right about it. He just hoped that Cassie would really don't mind about dancing with them. Even after what she did, Billy just feels sorry for her.

"Then it's decided," he declared. "We're going for the dance tomorrow night."

"But we haven't even asked Cassie whether she's okay with it," said Kate. "I mean, by her background, I don't think she can dance alone."

"I'll ask her again tomorrow morning," Billy replied as he yawned and walked into his room with Teddy. "I'm actually tired right now."

"I'm still worried about Cassie, Eli," worried Kate. "I mean, I don't care what she did. We know it's not her fault for her wrong doings." Eli just kept Kate warm, assuring her that everything will be alright.

* * *

><p>The next day, the day went normal. But Billy was still excited about tonight. He even daydreamed about how he would dance at the Street Dance. Although he feels a bit uncomfortable about it ever since the last time he danced alone at the prom night. He shakes off his thoughts and listens to his music with his earpiece.<p>

Teddy caught up with him, but Billy was in his own dream world again. Teddy sighed and kissed Billy at the cheek. Billy snapped out all of the sudden. "Wh-who did that?" Billy turned around and it was Teddy. Billy was shocked. "God, can you stop doing that? You scared me."

"You didn't notice me at all, did you?" Teddy asked. "I was calling out to you and you didn't reply back. You blasted the music again, didn't you?"

"Sorry," he apologized as he scratched his head. "It was just a habit."

"I'm starting to worry about you already. Daydream in a middle of the pedestrian and you're gonna get banged by the car any minute now," Teddy overreacted.

"Now that's just uncalled for, Teddy," Billy commented.

"So did you ask Cassie about it?"

"About what?"

"You didn't remember, did you?"

Billy took a few seconds to recall. And yes, he did remember. "Asking Cassie if she's okay to dance solo?" Teddy just rolled his eyes. "You always talk, but you'll never do it, sometimes, Billy."

"Another uncalled sentence, there."

"You wished." Teddy smiled as they did an Eskimo kiss while walking across the pedestrian.

Both of them went to get coffee and chat for a while about comics and what movies they should watch in the future. Billy just hoped time went slower so he could spend more time with him, but then suddenly, he got a phone call. From Cassie. "Cassie, what is it?"

"I heard from Kate that you wanted me to dance solo, right?"

"Yeah, it's true," he replied. "You can't dance by yourself?"

"Well I don't mind now, since the whole gang is going. Except for Jonas," Cassie explained. Billy just felt a downright guilty moving down his throat. And then a suddenly silence between them. "Billy, ya there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here," he assured.

"Where are you, anyway?"

"I'm at Starbucks," said Billy in his slow motion. There he goes again, daydreaming. Teddy just looked at him and sighed in annoyance. Billy then snapped out of it again. "W-why?"

"Ah. Just asking, is all. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye," and Billy putted down his phone. While he was drinking his coffee, he saw Teddy staring right at him. "What?"

"Sometimes I do hope you don't daydream too often," Teddy wished, raising his eyebrow. "You're creeping me out."

"Well sorry, if I am," Billy replied as he continued drinking his coffee, laughing inside. "Wanna get your pudding?"

* * *

><p>At the Tower, Billy was in his room, 'practicing' dancing, while blasting his music, again, with his CD player. But this time, his music echoed across the entire Tower. Even Tony Stark was wondering what song was it while he was working onto something.<p>

Teddy was trying to watch TV while eating his small pudding that Billy bought for him, but the music was stronger than the TV show itself, to the extend Teddy can't even hear what the cast of Days of our Lives was talking… wait, why is he watching Days of our Lives?

Tommy was not exactly annoyed by the music since he quickly took his earpiece and continued playing DJMAX Trilogy on his computer. Now, since when he got into rhythm games?

Kate was just making dinner when the entire sudden, one of the plates fell off from the counter table. Luckily, she managed to catch the plates without any scratches and none of the plates broke down. She just sighed and continued making dinner as usual.

Eli, out of all the people in the tower, wasn't affected by it. He was just about to leave the tower to take a walk around, anyway.

Cassie was just trying to take a nap. When she heard the music, she just placed a pillow on top of her ears and she dozed off quickly.

Jonas was also unaffected. He managed to mute his volume system within him so that he can't hear a thing around him. Now, isn't that useful for him?

For several minutes, Billy was dancing and dancing, the music kept on changing. He doesn't get tired from dancing after all these time. His adrenaline rushed across his blood system, dancing even more than he could ever think of. He felt tired, but he never felt like stopping at all. Teddy knocked his door and asked: "Billy, would you kindly mind not increasing the volume? It's really irritating, honestly. And you're breaking the tower down." Billy then immediately stopped the music, and unlocks the door. "Sorry about that, Teddy."

"You're going to be deaf if you gonna continue like that," he worried.

"But I can't help controlling myself. It's like I really like it to the extend my instincts tell me so. And tonight's the night too!"

"I know, honey, but you're draining us with your music."

"Sorry," Billy apologized as he sweats all over his clothes. "I'm taking a bath now."

"Mind if I join you?"

The lavender bubble bath was warm and just right. Both Billy and Teddy soak themselves in to enjoy the warm bath. Billy is just playing around with the bubbles while Teddy relaxes himself. "You know, you should really take a break once in a while."

"I know, I know. I guess I'm just overreacting about it," Billy sighed. "I should drink more coffee later."

"Yeah you should," said Teddy as he pecked his lover on the lips. Then he smelled the sweat on his neck. He loves it. He loves how Billy's sweat smells nice. Then the smell takes over by the lavender. "This smell always comes from you, and I like that."

"So you're telling me to sweat even more, then?" Billy grinned. "Now that's just dirty." He lets his boyfriend fondle with Billy's side and Teddy kissed every single bits of his body. He twitches every time Teddy moves his fingers up and down like he's stroking Billy. Billy wrapped his arms around Teddy's head to kiss him furiously but tenderly at the same time. He then tried to position himself to make him more comfortable. Teddy was about ready to slide his erect manhood into Billy, but…

"N-not here… not now…" he asked. "I don't want to get tired too fast… not yet…"

"I'm actually tired myself too…" Teddy sighed in agreement.

Billy lays himself onto Teddy's body as they relaxed for an hour and enjoyed the warm afternoon. But then they didn't notice both of them are actually sleeping in the bathtub. Oh them.

When the water became cold, Billy was the first to wake up. Teddy was still asleep, drooling along. Billy stands up from the bathtub and wrapped himself with a towel around him. Billy woke Teddy up with a kiss on the forehead. Teddy woke up from his sleep and saw his boyfriend out from the bathtub. "Hey, it's time."

Teddy gets out from the bathtub, gets his towel and walk alongside with Billy. Both of them dressed up and went out of their room, just to see the whole team, all ready for the event. They all left without saying a word. But they all loved the silence, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am SO sorry since I don't want sex in this chapter. Not yet, since it's WAY too early. Not to mention this is on CHAPTER 1. Anyways, I'm just glad you guys still read this fanfiction out of either boredom or just sheer curiosity. Review if you really like this.

So far, this chapter is not rushed unlike the prologue.

Billy asked the others as usual; trying to plan out whom else is going for the party. Kate and Eli are partnering each other. Tommy was rather disappointed, but decided to go anyway. Cassie is trying her best to fit in since she wanted a partner to dance with and Tommy is not exactly willing. Billy daydreams as usual and has a dancing trance.

Thanks again for reading. Another chapter will come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2: The Young Night

**Title: **Dancing at Street Lights  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the cast of Young Avengers or anything Marvel-related.  
><strong>Early AN**: '[]' now indicates the music in the DJ is playing

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Young Night<p>

* * *

><p>[<strong>Tania Doko – Joyride<strong>]

The night was young, yet intense and colorful. The flashing lights filled with color, only to make people either go into the ecstasy or dizziness. But who knows? The DJs played their most favorite songs and the crowd danced along with the rhythm while slamming their feet against the ground hard with sense of freedom to do whatever they want. Everyone at the party shouted, sang along and danced like no other. This pleases Billy a lot.

"Now that's what I call a REAL party," Tommy said with satisfaction. Billy nodded with so much anticipation, wanting to dance along with the crowd and cheer on with the DJs. He dragged Teddy along, asking him to dance along with him. Kate nudged on Eli and asked him if he wanted to dance along too. Eli just sighed and move with Kate. Tommy already started dancing, showing off his B-boy style already. Cassie just danced on her own.

Billy moved his body around like a model dancing for the camera. "Looking pretty good there, Billy," pleases Teddy. Billy smiles as he continue to dance with Teddy, while putting his arms on Teddy's shoulders and moving his hips left and right. Teddy held Billy's hips to move along with him.

Kate danced seductively on Eli. Although he gets a bit uncomfortable at first, he had gotten used to how she dances and moved along with her, closer to each other. "How ya feeling, Eli?" asked Kate. She may want to control how she dances as Eli wasn't used to her new dance. "Yeah I'm fine," assured Eli. "Just dance, I'll move along with you."

Tommy was just showing off his swag. And everyone cheered on him. Cassie, on the other hand, was just on her own, dancing among the crowd like a random person. She feels lost. But she wanted to feel how it like is to release her stress by dancing.

* * *

><p>[<strong>More, more, more – Capsule<strong>]

The song changed and everyone continued cheering on with the music. But then, Tommy made an impact with his dance so hard, everyone made space for him to showcase more of his style. Everyone continued to dance while watching him showing off his moves. Tommy then invited along the gang and danced together.

The gang started as Billy moved along with the music. The rest followed behind him while Billy waved his hands up in the air around. The gang moved their body left and right. Then they moved side to side while Billy danced around the area. Billy then switched places with Tommy while he performs his spins and backflips. He then joins with Billy again and does a synchronized dance: pumps, waving their hands around again, spins and poses.

Teddy does his jumpstart style and everyone was dazzled on how he moved so fast. The crowd then cheered for more of his style.

Then it was Katy and Eli's turn. Eli was rather embarrassed but Katy just dragged him along and danced together. Everyone went 'woo' at them as they danced closed to each other. Katy liked the feeling of dancing alongside with Eli.

Lastly, it's Cassie's turn. She danced solo for this one. She spins around and around, doing flips, jumping about and made a huge jump impact on that. What's better, she has the most amounts of cheers from the audience since she made a huge jump on her last. The gang was surprised.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Put your Hands up – Fatman Scoop<strong>]

There was a time Billy wanted to get the spotlight for Teddy and himself. And here's his chance. "Hey Teddy," he asked. "Wanna duet?" Teddy was just thinking the same thing. They hold hands and danced together just like before.

Billy turned his back on Teddy, where his own butt touching Teddy's crotch. Oh great, sex while dancing. Well… not really. Teddy, as usual, placed his hands on Billy's hips while Billy does his stuff his way. He can hear, and also feel, Teddy's breathing: husky and wet. Billy just closes his own eyes, letting his body take control of his movements. He held the back of Teddy's head and bends backward, to feel his warm, hard body. Teddy moved his hands up to Billy's body, trying to hug him from the back.

Billy turned to face him and pecked Teddy's lips. But Teddy grabbed Billy's hair and pushed it towards himself to do a rather messy but hot kiss. Tongues raging against each other, but they loved it anyway. Billy then moved his hands around Teddy's side and pulled him to have a harder tongue war.

They then break it up, just to be safe since they're getting the feeling of being watched while making out, in a crowd, while the others are having a great time dancing throughout the entire time.

"I love you," Teddy whispered to Billy's ear. Billy giggled as Teddy's breath tickles his ear while saying it. Then both of them swayed left and right while hugging each other. Even though the song is loud, they never cared. The song felt mute to them.

Teddy felt tired after all these dancing at the street for a long time. "Can we go home now?" Billy smiled and called the others to gather up and leave for home.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun!" said Tommy as he bragged about how he made the crowd cheered on. "I know I'm the best dancer, anyway." Billy feels too weak to get jealous over it. So he just let it slip by his head anyway. Teddy was just carrying Billy behind his back, letting him sleep over him.<p>

Cassie just stared at the ground as they walked. Kate got worried. "Cassie, what's wrong?"

"It's just nothing, Kate," Cassie sighed. "I enjoyed myself a lot, anyway." But still Cassie frowned as she still stared the ground, her hands in her pockets, silent as golden. She lied about enjoying herself anyway. Kate sighed.

When they reached the tower, Cassie walked quickly to her room first, closing the door softly and locking it. Tommy went to sleep fast on the couch, not bothered to sleep in his own room anyway since he's that lazy. Teddy brought Billy back to their own bedroom and sleep. Kate and Eli went to their respective room as well. And not even a single conversation was said when they got home.

A very strong silence, yet everyone enjoyed themselves. All except for Cassie.

**Post A/N**: So here's why it's incredibly delayed; I got a T-Party at school and yes, there's music and dancing and all. And yes, I enjoyed it. I got inspirations, and I swear, only a small inspirations and put them all in. Heck, some of them are based on true events back at the event. But I let you guys guess what I did anyway. Also, it was short since there's nothing much to talk about other than them dancing.

Billy with Teddy, Kate with Eli and both Cassie and Tommy done solo. 'Nuff said. I dunno if you considered this a fluff or near-sex-but-in-the-flipping-public kind of thing in both Billy and Teddy's case. The rest enjoyed the dance party, except for Cassie. But hey, at least the gang danced for the audience, right?

Will do another tomorrow or so.


	4. Chapter 3: I just want to Feel You

**Title: **Dancing at Street Lights  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the cast of Young Avengers or anything Marvel-related.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: "I just want to Feel You"<p>

Billy woke up after his heavy slumber in his own room. Scratching his head and rubbing his own eyes, he checked around to find Teddy. "Teddy?" he said in a draggy voice, still feeling sleepy. He left his own room and found him at the Living Room, watching television. "Ah, there you are."

"You slept hard there, Billy," he said, staring at Billy for a while and then looked back at the TV.

Kate is already making breakfast for the gang whereas Cassie, Eli and Tommy went to do heavy groceries. Tony was at the Dining Table, just reading newspaper like ordinary people are. "Having fun last night there?"

"Yeah… but my head and leg aches a lot now," Billy sighed as he sat down next to Teddy, laying his head next on his arm. Teddy rubbed Billy's arm just to keep him more comfortable. "Sorry if you had to carry me, Teddy."

"It's okay," Teddy assured. "You feel warm behind me. And that's nice." Billy cuddled with him harder and sighed hard again, enjoying his day with the others. Then Eli and the others arrived backed. "You know," Eli huffed. "We bought a bit too much there. Tommy is being picky with the snacks, too."

"Hey, I did say I'll pay for the extras, right?" Tommy complained. "Besides, I'm carrying MY stuffs even more than you do." Cassie faintly smiles at the humor. They gave all the groceries to Kate for breakfast. The groceries were more than enough to handle for a month.

Tommy then rushed himself to his room to quickly change his clothes into casual indoor clothing. That reminds Billy, whether he smells at a time like this. Teddy smirked. "You're wondering whether you smelled badly today."

"I-I'm about to take a shower, actually."

"Oh okay then," Teddy replied. Billy then walked slowly to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Billy let the shower run under him as he enjoys the warm water washing him, thinking about how he enjoyed in that event very much. After a few minutes, he gets out of the shower with the towel wrapped around him topless. He saw Teddy on the bed, laying down, relaxing. "Now Teddy, you should have just waited for me to finish bathing."<p>

"Your door's not locked," he said. Billy suddenly felt embarrassed. And when he wanted to lock the door, Teddy assured him that the door's already locked. It's just Teddy and Billy himself in the bedroom. Teddy smirked and Billy just sighed.

"You know I don't like people peeping at me while I dress," said Billy.

"But didn't we seen each other naked for quite a number of times before?" questioned Teddy. Well he DOES have a point there. But that was just for having sex on the bed.

"Yeah," Billy replied. "But you don't have to emphasize it, do you?" He then wore his casual clothes as usual and sat on Teddy's stomach, facing directly at him. Teddy groaned with the pain pressed on his stomach.

"That hurts, you know," he said. Billy knows. But he bends down, bumping his head lightly onto Teddy's. It feels warm and moist. He always feels if he can stick to him like glue for the rest of his life this way, without the sense of fear on losing him just like in the Cube. He shook off that feeling and kissed Teddy tenderly.

"You're scared," Teddy said it bluntly.

"How'd you know?" Billy sighed hard. His boyfriend caught him. His feeling is so obvious, yet trying to hide it away from him.

"You're shivering."

"I just finished bathing," he replied. "I didn't wipe myself off entirely."

"Right," said Teddy. Billy then let him go and joins with the others for breakfast. Teddy got off from the bed and saw a picture of Billy and himself standing next to each other. "You were afraid of losing me, aren't you… Billy?" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Cassie was in her room, still looking depressed. She tried to shrug the feeling off, but her memories still gripped hard on her mind. She cried softly that no one heard her, except for Jonas. He entered the room and tried to comfort her, but it just didn't work out well enough.<p>

"I wonder," asked Jonas as he patted on Cassie's arm. "Why didn't you just forget about the past?"

"Can you transform back into a human, without even to look like Vision?" she asked back. "Can you transform back into that Jonas I once loved?"

"But," Jonas doubt. "I don't even exactly know how he looked like. I only have his memories, not his physical appearance. I'm sorry." Cassie figured and stopped crying.

"Cassie, you may forget about what you did," he said. "But don't cry over what you didn't lose."

"And what's that?"

"His moments with you," said Jonas. "If there's anything else I could do other than transforming into the Jonas you once loved?" Cassie kept quiet. She fell in love with him for only a short while. But she just wanted to let go of the grudges.

"It's okay," she mumbled. "You don't have to… force yourself."

Jonas then leaves her alone and left the room. He was thinking of trying to find ways to please her. He may be Jonas. But he wasn't someone that Cassie knew from the past few years. He then went to his own room to find ways to transform using the memories he obtained from the real Jonas.

* * *

><p>Kate and Eli was laying eggs and hams with sliced hotdogs, sliced apples, cereal, coffee and tea. Tommy is just getting ready to dig in. Billy just stared at the food. Teddy nudged him to snap him out of it and held his hand, assuring him that everything's okay. Everyone was here except Cassie. "Is she…" Kate asked.<p>

"I'm here," replied Cassie as she walked towards the table.

Everyone then dig in for breakfast. It was a rather awkward feeling to start the day. Not to mention on breakfast. They just sat there and ate breakfast, until Billy was rather frustrated. "This is getting ridiculous." Everyone stared at him. He then left the table and walked off outside. The gang was confused and Teddy tried to go after him.

Just outside the tower, Billy was about to break down in public when Teddy hugged him from behind. Billy got surprised at first, but then turn to Teddy, still hugging and cried to him. Teddy tried to assure him. "It's alright, Billy. I'm right here." Billy couldn't control his emotions.

"P-promise me," he sniffed. "You won't leave me alone like that time. Please…" Teddy knew what he was talking about. But he just doesn't want to say it out loud and kissed his forehead.

"I won't leave you," Teddy replied, still hugging him tightly. "I'm still right here." He then carried him back to the tower.

* * *

><p>Teddy got back with Billy and everyone rushed to him, being worried sick of what happened to him. "He's just feeling unwell, that's all." Teddy assured everyone that. "He needs rest. I'll send him back to his own room."<p>

Billy woke up in his own bedroom again. Teddy was lying down next to him, holding tightly on his hands, wanting to be there for him. "Teddy…"

"Yeah…?" he asked. Both of them stared at each other for five seconds and then Billy kissed him hard. Teddy was confused on what he has gotten himself into this. He tried to push him off, but Billy was surprisingly strong. He then gave up and let Billy ravish on him.

Billy went on top on Teddy's crotch, taking off his own top and Teddy's. He continued kissing him, fighting tongue-on-tongue. He feels the hot sensation from Teddy, despite Teddy being pinned on the bed as he cast spell on not letting him go off the bed. Just when he was about to unzip his own pants, tears going down from his cheek and dripped onto Teddy's abs.

"B-Billy," Teddy struggled. "Please let me go."

"Why should I, Teddy?" he questioned, still tearing up. "When you'll leave me, eventually?"

"I just want to hold onto you." That answer gave the final blow to Billy at his heart. He complied and releases the spell off from him. Teddy hugged him extremely hard. Heartbeat felt as one. Billy moaned softly next to Teddy's ears in pain. But he didn't care, because he can feel the heat from his boyfriend and feel safe around him.

The day was long, and Billy and Teddy slept next to each other. Teddy woke up and checked the time, only to found out that they were asleep until 3pm. Billy, still sleeping, grabbed onto Teddy's arm, not letting him go. Teddy brushed his hair and dressed up. He then switches on the TV in their room and lies down next to the sleeping Billy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: At first, I wanted to have a sex scene here. BUT, since I don't want to get myself into trouble, I didn't, though I like the idea of Billy being the dominant bottom a lot.

So both Billy and Cassie went into depression for their own reasons. Billy was depressed since he was scared of losing Teddy. Cassie, on her part, wanted to dance with Jonas. But considering the fact that Jonas can't transform into the human because he only has the memories of the real Jonas and doesn't have any clue on how he looked like.

Will go into Cassie's part tomorrow.


End file.
